Edward VII
Edward VII Born: July 30 1567 Hampton Court, England Died: July 7 1610 London, England King of Great Britain: March 24 1603-July 7 1610 Predecessor: Elizabeth I 1558-1603 Successor: Elizabeth II 1610-1612 Spouses: 1. Anne of Denmark 1574-1619 *1590-1599 2. Mary Seymour 1570-1618 *1601-1606 3. Katherine of Buckingham 1577-1636 *1609-1610 Children: Elizabeth 1594-1612 Margaret 1595-1644 Early Life Edward was born on July 30 1567 to Elizabeth I and Charles II. Edward was a peaceful and smart young man. The thing he hated most, like his father, was war. Edward was just a few months old with Scotland invaded England. During the Scottish War, Edward, along with his brother Charles, was moved away to Devon, England. Devon, England was more safe than at the royal residence of Hampton Court. Which was (by horse) hours away from the capital. Edward had a very strict and boring childhood. When he was twenty years old, he witnessed the execution of Mary and James. The execution of the mother and son ended the Scottish War. Scotland became part of England and the entire nation was called Great Britain. Marriages After 1587, it was safe for Edward to take a wife. His brother, Charles became an Archbishop therefore, Edward was the only one to continue the Tudor Dynasty. He married Anne of Denmark in January 1590. He was 23 while she was 17. Anne was a shy and plain woman although very beautiful. Edward only saw her as someone who would give birth to the next monarch. After having two daughters and one miscarriage, Edward divorced Anne. Edward wanted a son extremly badly. He didn't want another woman on the throne of Great Britain. In 1601, two years after his divorce, Edward remarried. He married Mary Seymour a very distant cousin. They had two issues that never survived birth. Edward wanted to try to get a son yet again so he divorced Mary. In 1609, he remarried to Katherine of Buckingham, a widower to the Duke of Buckingham. The marriage was childless. Reign In March 1603, Elizabeth I, mother of Edward VII died at the age of 69. Edward was crowned King of Great Britain on December 13 1603. He moved the royal recidence from Hampton Court to the Tower of London the heart of London. A rebillion in summer 1607 took over all of Wales, the western part of England. The rebillion caused Wales to break away from Great Britain and become an independent democracy. In 1607 a full war broke out Wales vs. Great Britain. It was known as the First British Civil War. The Welish people surrendered their army back to Great Britain in 1609. The rebillion was crushed and Wales was forced back into the union of Great Britain. The Welish people still were out of control and would often protest against Edward VII. The conflicts got so out of control that Edward VII was poisoned on July 7 1610. He left Great Britain to a weak sixteen year old girl named Elizabeth. Issues Edward VII and Anne of Denmark had three children yet only two survived to adulthood. -Elizabeth July 27 1594-November 17 1612 -Margaret October 25 1595-November 31 1644 -miscarriage 1597 Edward VII and Mary Seymour had two children yet none survived birth. -stillborn son 1603 -stillborn girl 1606